


On and On

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, We don't need no stinking plot!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Eunhae smut. Just that.





	On and On

**Author's Note:**

> This is the other half of the 83 line fic, Off and On.

That boring documentary about wild animals somewhere in Africa was still droning on in the background, ignored by the two men becoming hopelessly entangled on the sofa. The thinner, more wiry one finally asserted his dominance and with a twist that probably would have thrown someone else's back out, he flipped his more muscular – and younger – counterpart under him, then reattached their lips.

 

Sharp pants for air were heard as their lips separated for a brief moment, and they seemed to come back to reality for a second. Lee Hyukjae and Lee Donghae – best friends, two of the lead dancers of Super Junior, the halves of the fan-made pairing of EunHae, married to each other in the minds of some fans – were taken aback in the space of time that they looked at each other. Neither one would have guessed that a simple, stupid fanfiction that Shindong had found would be the thing that tipped over their simmering sexual frustration and lingering attraction/attachment to each other into action. Well, it was the fanfiction, but also Hyukjae ignoring Donghae and Donghae proceeding to poke and generally bother Hyukjae until the elder's head snapped around.

 

How that had escalated into them roughly kissing and Hyukjae lying on top of Donghae, he couldn't really remember. He hissed a sharp breath in when Donghae's hips rocked upwards, a dark, smoky look in his eyes. And if there was one man in the world that Hyukjae wanted to be with in every single way, Donghae was it. Growling, he leaned back down, their lips reconnecting. With just one look, they had reassured each other that each of them wanted this – wanted each other – and that it was about fucking time that they got their act together.

 

The sound of the door opening barely registered, but when it did, he broke the kiss, snarling at the four people crowded in the door. For a moment, there was silence, then a soft sound from Kyuhyun made Leeteuk shake his head a bit. “We're not paying for a new sofa,” he finally said. “Take it somewhere else.”

 

Hyukjae watched the door shut, then turned back to Donghae. The thin lips were parted, a faint trace of worry mixed in with the blatant lust in his eyes. Letting one of his hands drift down, he brought one of Donghae's legs up over his hips and ground his hips down, prompting an immediate response from the younger male, who arched into the friction with a moan, the fact that they had just been caught in a very compromising position completely forgotten.

 

“Bedroom,” Hyukjae said lowly.

 

Donghae stared at him for a moment, taking reassurance that yes, their decade old dance was finally going where it needed to go, before nodding.

 

They made it down the hall and into Hyukjae's bedroom before they pressed their bodies close again, impatient hands already reaching for hems of t-shirts and buttons on jeans while their mouths met, tongues twisting around the other. After a few frustrating moments, they reluctantly parted in order to shed their clothes.

 

That small chore done, Hyukjae pushed Donghae back onto his bed, nearly falling on top of him. Having seen Donghae naked more than a few times, he knew in some part of his brain that Donghae was huge – and more than a few fans had pointed that out as well – but feeling it was another matter entirely. He was suddenly very glad that at least for this initial encounter, he would be on top.

 

Nuzzling his nose into the soft skin right behind Donghae's ear, he pressed a kiss to the lobe. “Do you want to be taken care of baby?” he whispered, barely keeping the lust in check.

 

Donghae whimpered slightly as he nodded, trying to get closer to Hyukjae's body.

 

But still Hyukjae didn't let up on his teasing. It was their first actual time together, and though it wouldn't be the last, he was arrogant enough to want Donghae begging him for more. “You know I'm going to take such good care of you, Hae. That's all you want, isn't it? To be taken care of, and you know I'm the only one that's going to do that for you...”

 

Donghae moaned and Hyukjae smiled against the younger's skin. Donghae huffed a little, and grabbed the back of Hyukjae's neck. “Yes, I love you too, now get on with it Hyukjae. I'm not exactly a blushing virgin here.”

 

If they wanted to, they would argue all through sex – and they would no doubt do that at some point, but Hyukjae let the baited words go. He traced long, lean fingers over Donghae's tanned skin, down the sculpted chest and lean stomach, then down further to wrap around the straining erection.

 

Donghae moaned and canted his hips upwards. As much as both of them might have wanted to drag it out, they both knew that it wouldn't last long, they had both waited far too long for the other. Donghae's eyes practically pleaded with Hyukjae to hurry, that he wouldn't last.

 

His hands shook as they reached for the supplies in his nightstand, and he almost dropped them when Donghae's gentle hands came up to help. He could already hear the words Donghae would whisper to him, and his hands steadied. The lust whipped back through him, and he could almost feel the answering echo coming from Donghae. Their hands bumped into each other and slapped against each other, but soon enough, Hyukjae was slipping a lubricated finger into Donghae, then two.

 

Donghae's mouth was open, wanton moans spilling from it as his hips lifted slightly to meet every thrust of Hyukjae's hand. “Almost there, Hyuk, just a little more, please...” he moaned.

 

Hyukjae bit his lower lip, pushing his fingers in just a little more, then curled them. Donghae's hips suddenly shot into the air, a half strangled scream sounding in the room. Hyukjae smiled, then repeated the movement, watching Donghae fuck himself on his fingers. Adding some more lube, he added a third finger, smiling wider at the moan.

 

“Feeling good, baby?”

 

Donghae whimpered and nodded. “Feel even better when you stop teasing me and start fucking me,” he replied.

 

With a glare that didn't have any heat behind it, he pulled his fingers out, ignoring Donghae's hiss. Between the two of them, they managed to get the condom on and with a little more lube applied, he moved up between Donghae's thighs and pressed slightly against the tight ring of muscles. Adjusting Donghae's hips just a little more, he pressed forward, his head tipping back at the sensation.

 

He'd had sex plenty of times with women – but none of those experiences compared to just how _tight_ Donghae was around him, and it was a struggle to not shove forward and bury himself there, but keeping himself to moving forward slowly.

 

Donghae had apparently had enough of his slow routine and locked his legs around Hyukjae's lean hips. A loud moan burst from him as he was shoved forward, and he bit down hard on his bottom lip in an effort to not come right then.

 

“Oh fuck yes,” Donghae breathed. “God Hyukjae, you're so deep in me, I'm going to feel you for the next _week_.” With a shudder, Donghae relaxed around him, and he knew that he could start moving.

 

Tilting Donghae's hips up just a little more, he took an experimental thrust, a little disappointed that he didn't hit what he was aiming for. He didn't hit Donghae's prostrate the second time, either, but the third time was definitely lucky. Baring his teeth, he pulled out and swiftly pushed back in, the sensations almost overwhelming him. Feeling a hand brush his stomach, he looked down and nearly came from the sight of Donghae stroking his own cock in time with each thrust that Hyukjae made.

 

Snarling, he let go of his control and just buried himself in Donghae, his hips setting a rhythm that shook the breath from both of them. All too soon, he felt the pooling heat in his lower abdomen and knew that he wouldn't last much longer. One particularly hard thrust had Donghae arching off of the bed with a loud cry, and the next one had him crying out Hyukjae's name as he came.

 

The feeling of Donghae's muscles clamping hard around him was too much and shoving his hips forward, he finally let go, shallowly thrusting to drag the sensations out for just a bit longer. Falling forward, he rested his head on Donghae's chest, feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around him.

 

They would get up in a few minutes and take a shower, then collapse back into bed. Hyukjae would bring dinner to Donghae in bed, and they would feed each other bites of food, laughing and arguing as they always did. Then they would watch a movie on Hyukjae's laptop and fall asleep wrapped around each other. Hyukjae smiled at the plan for the evening, and felt Donghae pull him closer. All of that could wait for a few more minutes.


End file.
